Wakfu a Warriors Tale
by Warrior of Wrath
Summary: We all want to be Hero's at one point in our childhood. Wanting to save the day and be looked at as inspiration. That's what he wanted the most and what he wanted to succeed in. However, fate wasn't so kind as for one ultimate decision he had to make he lost it all. With a heavy heart and mind, he set out alone leaving everything behind. Yet fate sought him again And gave him... 1


**I must warn you now! My knowledge of this universe only extends to the show and a little of the game and I mean little! Anyways I'm rewatching Wakfu and since season 3 has been out for a while and I barely found out! So i have been motivated to make this. So enjoy continuity error until I fix them. Kek**

 **Unless ya know ya take this as AU then yay ;)**

You know I've always had those dreams of being a hero. Like the ones we always have as a child growing up. From going to soldier to firefighter then into policemen but they all shared a common interest... they were all heroes! people who would come and save the day and bring pride and joy to those around causing everyone around to feel safe and calm.

...

They were people I once aspired to be, then things changed and stuff got out of my control. What once was my plan now spiraled into chaos hurting those close to me... those who would never look at me the same again because of the choice I made.

So imagine my surprise when I'm given a second chance to correct my wrongs. To prove that I can be what I once set out to be...

A hero

It didn't really take much convincing honestly but he told me there was a reason I was chosen out of what was seemingly dozens of candidates. There was only one condition he told me that must take place...

" **You must learn the** _ **value**_ **of believing in yourself**."

With that, I was sent on this mission. The mission to become the hero this place deserves... what this timeline deserves! Cause honestly it's going to need it with what I'm told.

I think I've pumped myself up for this upcoming trip and I have everything already packed. Taking a once more good look in the mirror I can't help but let out a grunt of disapproval. Once stood someone who could smile at all of life's problems now stood an almost empty shell of its former glory.

Hopefully, it would all change with this first step. This last chance I've been given. My one and only last chance to be what I always wanted to be.

...

I'm very selfish... but it's what I want and honestly need right now. I tore my gaze away from what will now be my past looked onward towards a new future. Staring down an endless blue portal to what awaited me.

"Live with desire and die with a smile..."

I jumped into the void.

 **A New Start**

The sound of loud chirping brought me out of my sleep. With the sun on my back, I slowly rose and took in all of my surroundings. I took a good while before my eyes were able to take in what looked like to be some forest, Shaking my head I turned to the sound of chirping seeing strange yellow birds looking at me.

"Hi" was the only intelligent words I could muster. Rubbing my eyes I slowly brought myself up and started taking in my situation. ' _Seems like I safely made it, but where exactly am I?'_

" _ **GROOOOAAAR!"**_

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden presence that made itself quite literally known. Quickly turning around I was faced with towering figure letting out small snorts of air while staring at me with its red eyes. It stomped its foot twice in what the universal language was to beat the shit out of you.

I couldn't stop what came next…

I smiled

"So you want to tangle with me big guy." it wasn't a question and I can tell the creature knew it as well. Falling into a familiar stance I awaited what was to come but before we could start there were preparations to be made.

Flexing my right hand I awaited for the familiar sensation to flow thru me… it never came…

As panic slowly started to set in I quickly glanced at my right hand just in time to see traces of yellow flicker out.

"Aw fuck."

" _ **GRRRROOOOOAAAR!"**_

Leaping out on instinct alone I felt its arms flew past me as I rolled away.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Briefly looking back it was a really good thing I moved and I mean really good as two giant thick trees were easily toppled over with just one swipe from this creature. ' _FUUUUUUUUUUUCK'_

I bolted the moment my legs allowed me to. Whatever that thing is I don't want any part of it. Not even stopping for a moment I jumped dashed zoomed and whizzed by whatever I could use to get that thing off my path.

I don't think I ran more than 5 min before I started huffing and puffing wheezing for air. _'Why am I already getting tired? Whats going on with my ability?'_ these thoughts helped distract me from the burning sensation from my chest but didn't help with giving me some peace of mind at what was going on with me.

I know for a fact I didn't neglect any of my training at all. I mean I didn't put as much gusto as before but my skills shouldn't have deteriorated by this much?

" **SPLASH!"**

"GAH!"

I didn't pay attention where I was going and ran right into a lake of some sort. Sputtering and gagging I finally pulled myself out and starting coughing up water that entered my throat without permission. Getting my bearings I looked behind me to see if I had lost the creature at all. As luck would have it somehow against all odds I managed to lose the creature. Letting out a long breath of relief I just stared at my younger self's reflection

…

Wait a darn second!

Staring right out me from its watery surface was the child me from long ago! Brown short messy hair that was no longer in ruin, small orange eyes that still held some innocence yet I could still see my experience in them, soft white skin that held no scars of battles to come. This was definitely my 8 year old self from the past!

"How in the hell…"

So many thoughts ran through my head yet so little was able to be put together. I was young again yet not at the same time. My body was young yet my mind was older and carried weight. A combination I did not want with these young eyes staring at me.

The eyes of a future traitor.

 **And here's something I did in 1 day ha! I realize that's not something to be proud of but I've been stuck in a rut all month long as well with work and my other story. Stuff happens and this was refreshing to do. I know so far it's kinda lacking in answering but maybe I got ya curious kek. Anyways see ya later**

 **Au Revoir**


End file.
